


The boy in the video store

by soulnyx



Category: GOT7
Genre: 90's Music, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, jinson, video store
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulnyx/pseuds/soulnyx
Summary: Toda sexta-feira, quando voltava da escola, Jackson passava na videolocadora do seu bairro a fim alugar uns filmes para o final de semana e paquerar com o atendente gatinho educado que sempre lhe indicava os melhores filmes.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	The boy in the video store

**Author's Note:**

> Chegando com mais uma oneshot pra vocês (Eu sei que devia ter postado ontem, mas eu esqueci). Dessa vez uma fic bem docinha e leve com o otp supremo, jinson. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Hey, Jackson! 

Um grito foi ouvido em meio a multidão de alunos que se apressavam em sair da escola no final do turno. Entre eles o chinês do último ano, Wang Jia-Er, ou simplesmente Jackson como todo mundo costumava chamá-lo, que parou olhando para trás em busca daquele que o chamava. Não demorou para avistar outro garoto um pouco mais velho correndo até si com a bela face distorcida numa careta de cansaço realçada pela sua respiração ofegante. 

— Jackson! — chamou, ao se aproximar, tentando recuperar o fôlego. 

— Oi, Mark! — respondeu tirando o fone onde tocava Stand By Me, do Oasis, para cumprimentar o amigo americano, que parecia ter corrido uma maratona.

— Te procurei no final da aula e você não estava lá. Quer passar a tarde lá em casa pra gente assistir uns filmes mais tarde ou jogar videogame? — questionou o americano. 

Jackson conheceu Mark Tuan no primeiro ano do colegial, quando ambos eram recém-chegados na Coréia do Sul. Devido ao fato do chinês já ser fluente em inglês, foi inevitável que os dois se aproximassem e em pouco tempo se tornassem melhores amigos, apesar do contraste entre suas personalidades; Jackson era extremamente extrovertido, enquanto Mark era bem mais calmo. Era comum que passassem os finais de semana sempre na casa um do outro fazendo qualquer coisa que garotos da sua idade faziam no tempo livre, e se tratando de uma sexta-feira, Jackson não estava surpreso em ouvir tal convite.

— Por mim tudo bem, eu só preciso passar em casa e… — A voz do chinês sumiu quando no seu campo de visão surgiu outro rosto muito familiar. 

O garoto coreano de cabelos negros estava acompanhado de outros dois que Jackson conhecia superficialmente como Yugyeom e Jaebeom. Ele parecia entretido com alguma coisa engraçada dita pelos amigos, pois seu rosto estava completamente iluminado por uma risada gostosa, que fazia com que algumas ruguinhas se formassem próximo aos seus olhos espremidos. O chinês perdeu toda a noção de tempo e espaço, admirando aquela imagem como se não houvesse nada que importasse mais do que aquele garoto. 

— Terra para Jackson… — Mark chamou sua atenção, passando uma mão apressadamente em frente ao seu rosto. — Ei, eu tô falando com você. 

— Ah… desculpa. — Jackson disse meio afetado, sem desviar o olhar daquele trio, o que fez Mark procurar pelo motivo da distração do amigo. 

— Ainda nessa, Jack? — O americano rolou os olhos, balançando a cabeça nada surpreso. — Ainda apaixonado pelo Jinyoung? 

— Eu apaixonado por Jinyoung? — Jackson finalmente voltou sua atenção para o americano, soando indignado. — Quem te disse isso?

— Você. 

— Ah. — Jackson suspirou, voltando olhar para o dono do seu coraçãozinho apaixonado, vendo o mesmo se despedir dos outros dois amigos e correr em direção ao ponto de ônibus. 

— Você devia chamá-lo pra sair, sabe? — Mark insistiu, também observando os meninos à distância. — Assim, se ele te desse um fora você partia logo pra outra. 

— Eu? Não! — Jackson se sobressaltou diante da ideia. — Ele não aceitaria. 

— Você já tentou? — Mark cruzou os braços. 

— Não. — Novamente o chinês soltou um suspiro. — Ele nem deve gostar de meninos. 

— Hum… não sei não — o americano respondeu pensativo. 

— 'Tá sabendo de alguma coisa que eu não sei? — Jackson o olhou curioso. 

— Eu? Não. — Mark deu de ombros parecendo forçadamente indiferente. — Nem você, já que nunca tentou uma aproximação de verdade. 

— Como assim não? Eu sempre falo com ele. — Jackson levou uma mão ao peito, num tom de ultrage. Como o amigo podia acusá-lo disso? 

— Transações financeiras não contam como aproximação. 

— Ei, nossas conversas não são só isso. Ele sem me indica coisas legais e é simpático comigo. 

— Claro, se eu tivesse um cliente tão fiel como você, gastando toda a mesada no negócio dos meus pais, também seria assim. 

— Ah, hyung! Me deixa sonhar. — Jackson fez um biquinho frustrado. Odiava quando faziam pouco caso das suas ilusões. — Enfim, tenho que ir para o treino. — O chinês se apressou ao ver que estava atrasado. 

— Mas você vai hoje? — Mark perguntou, correndo atrás do amigo. 

— Sim! Pode deixar que levo os filmes — o chinês gritou, ao correr em direção ao ginásio onde tinha aulas de esgrima. Não viu o amigo sorrir divertido e balançar a cabeça. 

* * *

Um fato sobre Jackson que não podia ser ignorado era que, fizesse sol ou chuva, toda sexta-feira ao sair do treino de esgrima, ele passava numa pequena videolocadora que ficava na esquina da sua rua. E esse era, sem a menor dúvida, o momento pelo qual ele mais esperava durante a semana. 

Por isso, naquele final de tarde, mais uma vez ele abria a porta de vidro, ouvindo o sininho anunciar a sua entrada. O local era como qualquer outra locadora de bairro: razoavelmente pequeno, com algumas estantes enfileiradas lado a lado, repletas de fitas VHS, classificadas por gênero, cercadas pelas paredes cobertas por mais filmes justapostos nas prateleiras. O local lhe passava uma sensação boa de pertencimento e satisfação, que ele comparava à de um leitor numa biblioteca. Era mágico. E Jackson amava poder conhecer um mundo diferente a cada nova visita graças aos diversos filmes ali disponíveis. 

No entanto, além do prazer de conhecer novas histórias, havia um outro motivo para que ele fosse sempre àquele local em busca de filmes. E não era a proximidade com a sua casa. 

Seu olhar foi de pronto até o balcão, onde um cartaz enorme de Jurassic Park estava montado. Procurou pelo garoto de cabelos negros, mas não avistou ninguém. Olhou entre as fileiras, mas não havia sinal algum de Jinyoung. Por um instante pensou que havia dado uma viagem perdida, algo raro, mas logo ouviu um cantarolar baixo entre as prateleiras. 

Não demorou para que avistasse, agachado entre duas estantes com uma pilha de fitas ao seu lado e fones grandes conectados ao seu discman, o dono do seu coração disparado. Ele parecia completamente entretido na música que ouvia enquanto arrumava as prateleiras. Por isso, Jackson apenas caminhou em direção a uma das estantes em silêncio e fingiu olhar os filmes, enquanto observava o garoto. 

Jinyoung era lindo. Talvez o garoto mais lindo do bairro e da escola. Não. Com certeza ele era o garoto mais lindo da cidade inteira. Passava aquele ar de galã teen de cinema, com aquele cabelo macio perfeitamente alinhado, o porte elegante e os olhos intensos. Mas era quando sorria e todo seu rosto se iluminava que Jackson sentia as pernas tremer e o coração derreter igual sorvete no calor. 

Lembrava da primeira vez que o vira, logo assim que se mudara para a Coréia do Sul. Tinha descoberto a pequena videolocadora e como amante de filmes, não pensou duas vezes antes de conhecer o lugar. Para a sua surpresa, mais do que bons filmes, havia o garoto simpático e fofo que logo tomou conta dos seus pensamentos. Jackson nunca havia negado gostar de meninos, mas Jinyoung era sua primeira paixão de verdade e aquilo era maravilhoso e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador, pois ele não sabia como agir sempre que o via.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o chinês sequer viu quando o Park notou sua presença e, tirando os fones do ouvido, o cumprimentou. 

— Olá? — Jinyoung questionou ainda em dúvida. 

— Ah, Oi! — Jackson sorriu meio afetado. 

— Você demorou hoje. — O coreano observou, terminando de colocar o último filme na prateleira e se levantando para ficar na altura de Jackson. — Achei que não viria. 

— Você notou? — Jackson, que tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa com o comentário, exclamou, já criando várias ilusões em sua cabeça de que o garoto estava esperando por si. 

— Claro que sim. Você vem sempre no mesmo horário. — Jinyoung sorriu, dando de ombros. — Estou acostumado.

— Ah. — Jackson murchou um pouco, de repente pensando que talvez não fosse tão difícil assim para qualquer fazer aquela observação, afinal. Mas não era qualquer um, era Jinyoung e seu coração adorava criar esperanças e depois se frustrar. — Meu treinador me segurou um pouco mais hoje — respondeu com menos empolgação. 

— Entendo. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que o atendente coreano voltasse a falar. 

— Chegaram novos lançamentos, quer dar uma olhada? 

Jackson balançou a cabeça, torcendo para não parecer tão bobo ao sorrir. Mas ao ver o risinho contido do outro ao se virar, teve certeza que havia falhado. 

— O principal lançamento é o da continuação de Jurassic Park, mas já sabe, né? — Jinyoung entregou a fita para o chinês. — Tem que trazer amanhã. 

— Sim. — Jackson analisou a capa, animado ao ver que o filme finalmente estava disponível. — Nossa, eu estava esperando demais esse filme. 

— Eu imaginei. Lembro como você devolveu o primeiro todo empolgado quando te indiquei. 

— Sim… — Jackson corou, pois na verdade, além de ter gostado do filme, estava feliz naquele dia pois tinha sido a primeira indicação de Jinyoung e a primeira interação deles que não era restritamente profissional. — Mais algum? 

— Sim. Tem uma animação que adoro e que faz um tempo que estou querendo te indicar, mas que não é lançamento. — Jinyoung voltou a caminhar pelos corredores, seguido do chinês atento. — Deixe-me ver… Aqui! — Ele puxou uma fita, entregando a Jackson. — Toy Story. Vai por mim, é diferente de tudo que a gente já viu em animação, porque é toda feita em computação gráfica. 

— Uau! — Jackson exclamou, atraído pelos desenhos na capa. — Parece legal. 

— É sim. Principalmente pra quem gosta de animação como você. — Jinyoung sorriu. 

— Você costuma conhecer os gostos de todos os clientes assim? — Jackson acabou soltando a pergunta num impulso, logo se arrependendo. Porém Jinyoung apenas gargalhou alto, escondendo a boca com uma das mãos. Naquele instante, o chinês quase derreteu ali mesmo. Ainda mais com as palavras seguintes. 

— Apenas dos mais especiais. — Piscou o atendente, voltando a caminhar. — Por fim, mas não menos importante, outro lançamento que chegou e que eu me diverti bastante assistindo foi esse aqui. — Entregou outra fita. 

— MIB: Mens in Black. — Jackson leu o título, voltando a olhar para o coreano em dúvida. 

— Vai por mim, é legal — Jinyoung garantiu com um olhar convencido. 

— Ok, confio em você. — Jackson balançou a cabeça, tentando confiar na sugestão do outro. Ele nunca havia errado antes, mas sempre podia haver uma primeira vez. 

Ao olhar para Jinyoung, Jackson teve a impressão de ter visto um brilho diferente acompanhar sorriso tímido no rosto do Park. 

Os dois caminharam até o balcão, onde Jinyoung registrou o aluguel dos filmes, enquanto Jackson aguardava com o rosto apoiado na própria mão, que por sua vez estava apoiada sobre o cotovelo na superfície. Observava como o semblante concentrado do coreano o deixava ainda mais fofo. 

— Pronto! — O atendente estendeu a sacola com os filmes para o chinês, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. 

Ao pegar a sacola, Jackson acabou encostando os dedos nos de Jinyoung. Seus olhos se cruzaram de imediato e um pequeno tremor percorreu seu corpo, como se o toque fosse eletrizado. 

— Obrigado — agradeceu, se recompondo, sem deixar de notar que o Park também parecia um pouco afetado. 

— Não esqueça de devolver os lançamentos até amanhã a noite. — Jinyoung lembrou num tom suave, que fazia o estimado do chinês se arrepiar. 

— Sim. 

Jackson deu as costas, caminhando em direção a saída ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o coração enlouquecido em seu peito. Ao chegar na porta deu uma última olhadela na direção do Park, que acenou com aquele bendito sorriso gentil. O chinês retribuiu o gesto, e quando deixou o local, no pequeno trajeto que fazia até sua casa, não conseguia parar de sorrir bobo e sentir as malditas borboletas no estômago. 

* * *

No final das contas, Jackson acabou indo para a casa de Mark e não apenas dormido lá, como também passado o sábado inteiro com o amigo, jogando no Nintendo novinho que o outro havia ganhado de aniversário e assistido aos filmes que tinha alugado. Havia sido divertido para o chinês que não viu a hora passar, e por isso agora olhava para o relógio de minuto em minuto, sentado no banco de um ônibus quase vazio. 

Eu devia ter aceitado a carona do senhor Tuan. 

Pensava preocupado com o fato de que talvez não chegasse a tempo de pegar a videolocadora dos Park aberta. O que lhe incomodava não era a multa que pagaria pelo atraso na devolução dos filmes, e sim o fato de que não veria Jinyoung. Tudo bem que poderia vê-lo no dia seguinte, mas Jackson era apenas um garoto apaixonado que queria ver sua paquera sempre que possível. E se possível agora. 

Quando desceu do ônibus, que parava a duas quadras da sua casa, caminhou apressado pelas ruas recém cobertas pela noite. Seu coração quase pulou de alívio em seu peito ao ver a luz ainda acesa dentro do estabelecimento. Porém ao se aproximar, viu que a placa de fechado já se encontrava posta. Suspirou cansado, mas sem desistir, olhou para dentro da locadora, procurando por alguém. Não demorou que seus olhos caíssem no garoto encostado no balcão. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem e bateu na porta de vidro, atraindo a atenção de Jinyoung, que primeiro piscou surpreso e em seguida abriu um sorriso largo que, novamente, quase fez Jackson derreter ali mesmo. 

O coreano foi até a porta, abrindo-a para que o chinês entrasse. 

— Pensei que não viria. 

— Já estava contando com o dinheiro da multa, não é? — Jackson brincou, para disfarçar a agitação que sentia. 

— Em tese, você já está atrasado porque eu já fechei a loja. — Jinyoung comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha num ar de falso convencimento.

— Oh! — Jackson, porém, não entendeu a brincadeira e olhou para a sacolinha em suas mãos. — Tudo bem, eu acho que posso vir amanhã se for incomodar. 

— Relaxa, eu 'tô brincando. Vem! — Jinyoung riu, segurando Jackson pelo braço e o puxando para o balcão. O chinês tentou ao máximo disfarçar o quão afetado havia ficado com o toque inesperado. — Eu posso abrir essa exceção para você. 

— Ah, obrigado. — Jackson colocou a sacola sobre o balcão, entregando a Jinyoung, que logo estava conferindo e dando baixa nas fitas. — Desculpa por te atrasar, você deve estar cansado. 

— Relaxa, Jackson. São só dois minutinhos a mais — o garoto garantiu, mantendo os olhos na sua atividade. — Além disso, eu queria mesmo te ver. 

O quê?

Jackson sentiu seu coração fazer alguma acrobacia arriscada no peito e por um segundo, se perguntou se havia ouvido direito. 

— Por quê? — Conseguiu perguntar sem gaguejar. 

— É que… — Jinyoung ergueu o olhar para Jackson de um jeito amigável e doce que o fez se apaixonar de novo, se é que era possível. — Meu pai adiantou o meu salário e eu pensei se você não estaria interessado em ir naquele fliperama que abriu na rua de baixo comigo. 

— O que? — Dessa vez o chinês falou em voz alta, chocado demais com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Só podia estar sonhando, não é possível! — Você 'tá me chamando pra sair com você? 

— Sim. — Jackson não teve certeza se havia notado mesmo uma pontinha de nervosismo na voz e no olhar intenso do Park. — Faz tempo que quero te chamar para sair. A gente se conhece há um tempo, estuda na mesma escola. Sei lá, podíamos ser amigos também. 

— Ah. — Jackson murchou um pouquinho diante daquela última frase. Era óbvio que era como amigos. Ainda assim, era bem mais do que esperava ter, então não havia porque negar. — Por mim tudo bem. Quando? 

— Pode ser hoje? — Jinyoung mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e Jackson não pode deixar de achar aquele gesto adorável e atraente. 

— Claro! — respondeu sem hesitação. Ainda não havia lhe caído a ficha do que estava acontecendo e achava que a qualquer momento acordaria na sua cama ou no colchão velho de Mark. — Eu só preciso ir em casa deixar essas coisas e tomar um banho. 

— Ah, tudo bem. — Jinyoung sorriu mais animado, fazendo aquelas ruguinhas adoráveis surgirem nos cantos dos seus olhos. — Eu também preciso ir em casa fazer isso. Podemos nos encontrar daqui uma hora na praça?

— Por mim está ótimo. — Jackson respondeu ainda meio avoado. 

— Então estamos combinados. — Jinyoung entregou a nota a Jackson, que sorriu. 

Só quando chegou em seu quarto que a ficha do chinês caiu e ele teve medo que estivesse tendo um infarto de tão acelerado que estava seu coração. Ele ia sair com o garoto que estava paixonado. Aquilo era inacreditável. 

* * *

Com exatamente uma hora, Jackson saiu de casa, no seu melhor estilo: camisa branca, jaqueta e calça jeans, com o cabelo penteado num pequeno topete. Admitia que talvez tivesse exagerado um pouquinho, mas não queria aparecer de qualquer jeito na frente do Park. Quando chegou na praça, logo avistou o garoto sentado num banco, esperando-o despreocupadamente. Estava lindo com uma camiseta branca simples, calça jeans e uma camisa xadrez de flanela azul amarrada na cintura. Usava um óculos de armação preta e os fios negros estavam perfeitamente alinhados de lado deixando sua testa à mostra. 

— Desculpa, te fiz esperar? — Jackson perguntou, se aproximando por trás e sentando ao lado de Jinyoung, que sorriu docemente balançando a cabeça.

— Não. Cheguei agora. 

O chinês se distraiu contemplando o gesto do mais novo, não percebendo que este também o analisava com atenção. Ficaram assim alguns segundos até o Park resolver falar. 

— Vamos! — Jinyoung se levantou empolgado. 

— Sim. 

Jackson o seguiu, e durante todo o caminho foram jogando conversa fora. Jackson percebeu que era muito fácil e confortável conversar com Jinyoung assim, casualmente, tanto que pareciam amigos de anos. E talvez meio que fossem, apesar de até aquele momento eles só se falaram dentro da locadora. 

Ao chegarem no fliperama, encontraram o local razoavelmente cheio, já que se tratava de um sábado à noite. Vários colegas da escola podiam ser visto pelo local, incluindo Yugyeom que estava acompanhado de um garoto que Jackson sabia se chamar Youngjae. Jinyoung chegou a falar com o amigo, mas de alguma forma parecia que estavam atrapalhando algo que não sabiam o que era. Ou sabiam, mas não vinha ao caso comentar. 

Assim, Jackson e Jinyoung os deixaram sozinhos e foram atrás da própria diversão. Após comprarem algumas fichas, foram em busca do primeiro jogo. 

— Algum jogo em mente? — Jackson perguntou, vendo Jinyoung olhar ao redor pensativo. Provavelmente estava procurando alguma máquina vazia. 

— Ali! — O coreano apontou, pegando a mão de Jackson na sua e o levando em direção a uma das máquinas que simulavam uma corrida de carros. 

— Um ótimo começo. — O chinês afirmou, já sentando em um dos carros e colocando as fichas necessárias.

Jinyoung fez o mesmo, porém com mais calma, o que não passou despercebido por Jackson que achava a serenidade das ações do outro um charme especial. 

— Pronto para comer poeira? — Park questionou, chamando sua atenção. Um brilho desafiador brilhava em seus olhos acompanhado de um sorriso arteiro. 

— É o que vamos ver. 

Jackson sorriu, colocando na opção multiplayer e fazendo suas escolhas de carro e pista. Wang era bom, mas quando começou a partida, percebeu que Jinyoung era um competidor à altura. Foi difícil manter o primeiro lugar, principalmente porque vez ou outra o chinês se distraía olhando para o outro. No final, isso acabou lhe fazendo amargar o segundo lugar enquanto Park sorria triunfante. 

Depois disso outros e outros jogos vieram. No X-Men, Jackson levou a melhor, no entanto, no Mortal Kombat foi a vez de Jinyoung dar uma surra nos personagens do chinês, que ficou indignado com a facilidade que havia sido derrotado. Eles ainda jogaram no Arena 51, o que rendeu altas gargalhadas do chinês por causa da mira ruim do coreano. 

Por fim, quando ainda restavam poucas fichas, Jinyoung arrastou Jackson para a nova sensação do momento nos fliperamas de todo o mundo: o Dance Revolution. 

— Não acredito que você vai fazer eu gastar o resto das nossas fichas que dão para ir em mais dois jogos nessa coisa. — Jackson reclamou, com pena de gastar tanto na nova máquina. 

— Por favor, Jackson! — Jinyoung lançou um olhar de súplica e o chinês não conseguiu lhe dizer não. 

— Você vai gostar. JB que me trouxe semana passada aqui. Ficamos horas jogando. — Jinyoung comentou, colocando as fichas irradiando animação. 

Por algum motivo desconhecido, Jackson se sentiu um pouco estranho sabendo que o cara que fazia seu coração saltar de um jeito diferente havia se divertido ali com o outro amigo. Não queria admitir que sentia um pouquinho de ciúmes, até porque, não tinha nada com o Park para sentir algo assim e Jaebeom era amigo dele, certo? Não havia nada demais naquilo. Mas a sensação estava ali. 

— Que tal essa? 

As palavras de Jinyoung trouxeram Jackson de volta a realidade, fazendo ele piscar para o outro, que o olhava com expectativa. 

— Ah, pode ser. — Sorriu fraco. 

A verdade é que não costumava dançar muito e duvidava um pouco de que fosse se dar bem naquele brinquedo. Ainda mais com o Park exalando confiança e familiaridade com a máquina. Ouviu as explicações e dicas que o mais novo tinha a dar e logo começaram a jogar. 

No final das contas, Jackson acabou se divertindo mais do que imaginava a princípio. Jinyoung não era uma fera no brinquedo, mas era mil vezes melhor que Jackson. O que rendeu várias risadas de ambos. E para o chinês, não importava muito se ele estava perdendo, enquanto ouvia o som gostoso da risada do mais novo. 

Depois de saírem do brinquedo e sem mais fichas, decidiram usar o resto de dinheiro que tinham para comer um cachorro-quente na praça. Jinyoung estava feliz e Jackson também por saber que era, em parte, a causa daqueles sorrisos. Se soubesse que se dariam tão bem, talvez tivesse o chamado antes para sair. 

— Sério! Quando você falou daquele filme, eu duvidei que seria legal. Mas eu ri pra caramba assistindo. — Jackson disse depois de uma mordida no seu pão. — Só não foi o melhor filme que assisti ontem porque Toy Story é simplesmente a animação mais perfeita de todos os tempos. 

Tinham engatado uma conversa sobre os filmes que Jackson havia alugado naquele final de semana enquanto sentavam num banco na praça para terminar seus sanduíches antes de voltar pra casa. 

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Mas modéstia parte, minhas indicações são sempre boas — Jinyoung afirmou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

— São mesmo. Até hoje nenhuma indicação sua me decepcionou. 

— Mas confesso que achei que iria gostar mais de Jurassic Park 2 — Park comentou sem olhar para Jackson, distraído com o seu sanduíche. 

— Eu gostei dele também. — Jackson abaixou a cabeça, ao falar mais constrangido. — De verdade. 

— Mas…? — Jinyoung indagou, agora lançando um olhar curioso ao chinês. 

Jackson sentiu um pouco de vergonha, não queria destruir a imagem legal que Jinyoung tinha por algo que era um tanto bobo. Mas o olhar curioso do coreano foi suficiente para lhe fazer continuar. 

— Ah, eu adoro o filme, de verdade. Mas às vezes tenho um pouco de medo. Eu geralmente só assisto quando 'tô com Mark. — Sentiu as bochechas esquentar por causa daquela confissão. — É bobo, eu sei. Até porque não é filme de terror, mas sei lá. Eu fico meio assustado às vezes.

— Ah, eu entendo. — Jinyoung deu de ombros, sorrindo sereno para Jackson. — Tem umas cenas nele que às vezes assustam mesmo. Eu já tive pesadelos com um dinossauro me pegando numa cabine banheiro. 

— Sério? — Jackson arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir evitar rir da ideia. 

— Não. — O outro respondeu sério e logo os dois caíram na gargalhada. — Mas eu não estranho que alguém tenha pesadelos com aquelas cenas. 

— Então não me acha bobo? — Jackson perguntou, tímido. 

— Nem um pouco. — Jinyoung garantiu e sem que Jackson esperasse, levou a mão a de Jackson, segurando e deixando um carinho sutil com o polegar. — Se quiser, da próxima vez que for assistir, podemos fazer juntos, assim você não precisa ter medo. 

Jackson se surpreendeu com aquela afirmação, levando o olhar para Jinyoung que parecia ansioso, embora disfarçasse com um daqueles seus sorrisos gentis. Pela primeira vez, o chinês parou para pensar naquela noite e em como tinham se divertido juntos como amigos, mas como ao mesmo tempo, aquilo poderia muito bem parecer com um encontro. Pela primeira vez ele se deixou levar pela possibilidade dos seus sentimentos serem recíprocos. E isso aqueceu seu coração. 

— Acho uma ótima ideia — concordou, sorrindo tímido e notando o outro relaxar minimamente e voltar a comer seu cachorro-quente. 

Jackson fez o mesmo com o seu, que já estava no fim, mas sem tirar os olhos de Jinyoung. Pensava em como até o dia anterior eram apenas conhecidos que só se falavam na videolocadora, e agora pareciam amigos de anos. Sempre achou que não seria possível se apaixonar mais pelo garoto, mas agora tinha certeza que estava mais apaixonado do que antes. 

Jinyoung ergueu o olhar, percebendo que era observado e então afastou o sanduíche. 

— O que foi? — perguntou inocente. — Tem algo no meu rosto? 

— Não. — Jackson balançou a cabeça rapidamente, recebendo em troca um sorriso. 

— Mas no seu tem. 

Jinyoung se apressou em dizer, pegando um guardanapo de papel que tinha pegado para limpar as mãos depois de comer e sem hesitar, limpou uma mancha de catchup que tinha no canto dos lábios de Jackson. O chinês sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho de imediato enquanto observava o gesto do mais novo. Só quando seus olhos se cruzaram foi que o coreano pareceu notar o que estava fazendo e o quão próximo estavam. Jackson sorriu tímido e Jinyoung puxou a mão, abaixando o rosto, que o chinês notou adquirir um tom quente. 

Os dois nada disseram por um tempo, apenas terminando de comer. Quando Jinyoung voltou a falar foi para dizer que tinham que ir, pois seus pais ficariam preocupados. Jackson concordou, pois sabia que seria o mesmo na sua casa, apesar de sua mãe ser sempre a mais implicante com o horário. 

Durante todo o caminho de volta conversaram sobre coisas aleatórias e até mesmo sobre a escola. Mas Jackson não conseguia tirar aquele pequeno momento que haviam compartilhado e a sensação de que talvez tivesse ocorrido alguma conexão entre eles. Mas como ter certeza que tinha entendido certo? E se fosse apenas uma peça que seu coração apaixonado estava lhe pregando? E de Jinyoung fosse hétero? Eram perguntas demais e ele não estava sabendo lidar muito bem com todas elas. 

— Chegamos. — o mais novo anunciou quando chegaram em frente a porta da videolocadora. Os Park moravam no andar de cima. 

Jackson parou esperando Jinyoung abrir a porta, notando que o mesmo fazia vagarosamente e com as mãos oscilando um pouco. Quando finalmente destrancou, o Park hesitou alguns segundos antes de erguer a cabeça para olhar o mais velho.

— Jackson, eu posso te mostrar uma coisa antes de ir? — Diferente do que estava acostumado quando se tratava do coreano, o chinês notou que ele parecia hesitante e até um pouco nervoso. O que também o deixava um pouco ansioso, mas ainda assim concordou, entrando com ele. 

O Wang o seguiu para um lugar entre as prateleiras, e ele pensou que talvez o outro quisesse lhe mostrar algum filme. Quando pararam na prateleira de filmes de classificação A, Jinyoung parou de frente para Jackson. 

— O que você quer me mostrar? — Jackson perguntou, sem disfarçar a curiosidade. 

— Não é bem mostrar. — Mesmo na pouca luz, Jackson podia ver os olhos brilharem intensos. — Acho que eu não fui totalmente sincero com você hoje. Na verdade eu omiti uma coisa.

— Oh, sério? — Jackson sorriu sem graça, porém ainda curioso. O que Jinyoung havia lhe escondido?

— Sim. — Balançou a cabeça, soltando a respiração com força antes de continuar. — Eu te chamei pra sair não só porque eu queria ser seu amigo. Quer dizer, isso também, mas é que hoje é meu aniversário, e eu só vou sair com os meninos amanhã, mas eu queria me divertir hoje também e achei que era uma boa ideia te chamar. 

— Ah. — Jackson não sabia o que dizer com aquilo. Jinyoung havia escolhido ele para passar o aniversário? O que aquilo significava? — Parabéns... — felicitou hesitante. 

— Obrigado. — Captou um sorriso no rosto do moreno parcialmente iluminado. — Mas eu que agradeço. Foi muito bom passar meu aniversário com você. 

Jackson riu, sentindo o peito se aquecer com aquilo. Nem nos seus sonhos se imaginou passando o aniversário da sua paixonite como haviam feito e ainda o fazendo feliz por isso. 

— Se eu soubesse, teria te dado um presente. — Jackson levou uma mão à própria nuca, rindo nervoso. — Nem que fosse um pirulito. 

— Você ainda pode me dar um presente, se quiser. 

Jackson viu Jinyoung morder o lábio inferior, dando um passo à frente, ficando mais próximo. O coreano era um pouco mais alto que o chinês, que de repente sentiu seu próprio corpo tencionar diante da proximidade e do toque da mão fria e trêmula na sua. Apertou os dedos maiores que os seus como se assim afastasse também pensei próprio tremor. 

Os olhos de Jinyoung estavam fixos nos seus e Jackson se perguntou se estava mesmo entendendo corretamente. Sua respiração era ruidosa agora e quando sua voz saiu, era quase um sussurro.

— O que eu poderia te dar de presente? — Arriscou perguntar, sem vacilar o olhar. 

— Algo que venha de coração. — Jinyoung respondeu sério. E Jackson viu o exato momento em que os olhos dele caíram em seus lábios. 

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo ou seria um sonho? Provavelmente era, mas ele esperava não acordar. Pelo menos não antes de conseguir o que tanto queria e o que Jinyoung parecia disposto a lhe permitir dar. 

Molhou os próprios lábios, aproximando mais os rostos e no exato momento em que suas pálpebras pesaram e ele teve certeza que fosse despertar daquele sonho, sentiu os lábios de Jinyoung tocar os seus e os dedos apertarem ainda mais os seus. 

Quando abriu os olhos, o moreno ainda estava ali, a milímetros de distância, com os olhos fechados, os cílios curtos raspando suavemente contra os seus. O calor úmido de seus lábios e a respiração quente contra a sua eram prova suficiente de que aquilo era real e quando Jackson fechou os olhos, sentindo a língua abrir caminho em sua boca, ele se entregou a um beijo calmo e com sabor de novidade. Sua mão foi ao rosto de Jinyoung, a palma segurando a bochecha morna sob seu toque enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Não soube ao certo por quantas batidas de seu coração acelerado aquele momento durou, mas aproveitou cada segundo e cada sensação que Jinyoung lhe provocava. Beijá-lo era tão bom quanto sonhara, senão melhor. E quando suas bocas se separaram, ainda permaneceu alguns breves segundos com os olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração suave contra a sua, prolongando aquele instante, ainda receoso que acabasse ou que fosse uma brincadeira do seu inconsciente. Só quando sentiu o sopro de um sorriso contra seus lábios, foi que abriu os olhos, encontrando Jinyoung o encarando com os olhos estreitos em pequenas fendas em meia lua e cercado de pequenas ruguinhas. Foi inevitável não sorrir de volta. 

— Feliz aniversário, Jinyoung — sussurrou, colando suas testas e esfregando o polegar na pele macia de sua bochechas. 

— Obrigado — o Park respondeu, segurando a cintura de Jackson com a mão livre. — Obrigado por me mostrar que eu não estava errado todo esse tempo. 

Jackson franziu o cenho confuso com aquela frase, recebendo um sorriso em troca seguido de um selinho antes da explicação. 

— Eu tinha medo de ter interpretado errado todas as suas visitas e os olhares apaixonados que você me lançava aqui e na escola quando achava que eu não estava vendo. — Jinyoung explicou, sorrindo de lado. 

— Eu achei que era discreto — Jackson disse, fazendo um biquinho sem que notasse. 

Jinyoung riu baixo, abaixando o olhar, antes de responder com diversão, balançando a cabeça. 

— Nem um pouco. 

Jackson teve certeza que ficou vermelho, pois seu rosto esquentou, mas logo os lábios de Jinyoung estavam de novo pressionado nos seus num selar rápido. 

— Mas tudo bem. — Jinyoung garantiu. — Se você não fosse tão óbvio talvez eu não tivesse notado e me interessado tanto por você. Sem contar que é fofo. 

— Espera? Você está interessado em mim? — Jackson só havia conseguido prestar atenção naquela parte. 

— Por que você acha que eu estou te beijando? — Jinyoung questionou óbvio. 

— É né? 

Os dois riram até iniciarem um novo beijo, seguido de outro e depois outro. Se beijaram por mais alguns minutos, escondidos nas sombras das prateleiras onde haviam se conhecido e se apaixonado, até se afastarem e precisar se despedir. 

Naquela noite Jackson fez o caminho de casa flutuando com o sabor dos lábios do garoto da videolocadora nos seus e a felicidade por saber que a paixão que julgava ser platônica era, na verdade, muito recíproca, que nem nos filmes românticos que às vezes assistia apenas por recomendação de Jinyoung. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> História também disponível em [ Spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/the-boy-in-the-video-store-17670670)  
> Para mais informações sobre as minhas fanfics, sigam meu blog no Tumblr [ Soulnyx Universe ](https://soulnyxverse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
